Are You Sakuno?
by EnzeruFataima
Summary: Sakuno is kidnapped.The prince and the others were too late.Luckily to Sakuno she escape but she doesn't remember a thing about herself.Someone took care of her, telling her she is Sakura.What will happen next?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone this is my first try on RyoSaku fic so please take easy on me will yah? And also hope you like…Please don't forget to RxR…Tnx

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Prince of Tennis.

~O~

**Are You Sakuno?**

**Prologue**

This day is so hot, its time for summer so it was really hot. Every person is in their house cooling and relaxing but not for the Seigaku Regulars having a fight against the Rikkaidai Team, their team will fight them on exactly 1:00 in the afternoon. The Seigaku Regulars sigh and turns to their opponents.

"*sigh* this is bothersome I felt nervous all over."Momoshiro Takeshi said and looks at his teammates who just nodded in agreement. Everyone sigh in nervousness.

"Hello hello Sakuno, where the heck are you? Any minute from now the game will start, why aren't you here?"Ryuzaki Sumire half yelled to the cell phone. The regulars look at her curiously.

"Damn that girl why isn't she picking up?"Sumire said in whisper yet annoyed.

The regulars or mainly, Fuji Syusuke, Momoshiro Takeshi, Eiji Kikumaru, Inui Sadaharu and Shuichiro Oishi walk to their cursing coach.

"Err hey Coach what's with the bad aura?"Momoshiro ask uncertainly. The other just nodded and their coach frown to them.

"It's just that little grand daughter of mine is well again lost somewhere and she isn't answering her phone."Sumire said with a hint of worry and annoy. The Seigaku Team gasps as they hear what the sensei said.

"Shouldn't we look for her she might hurt or something?"Oishi said worriedly, but the sensei just stops him.

"No we can't Oishi our game is up and you can't just go and tell them that you have to look for your coach grand daughter."Sumire said in strict voice.

"But sensei its your grand daughter were talking, we just cant let her like that what if something happen to her."Oishi said stubbornly. The sensei sigh, the other regular try to convince her but she made up her mind now.

"Stop it all you, sensei has decided if we finish the match early we could all go and look for Sakuno and that's final."Tezuka Kinumitsu said in commanding voice that makes the Regular stop from doing so.

"But Captain…"The other said but gets a glare from the Captain. The others sigh and just sit around and did nothing but to wait until the match end.

"_I hope Ryoma wouldn't find out about this until his match end."_Fuji thought as he looks at the Prince who is sleeping peacefully under the Sakura Tree.

**With Sakuno**

Sakuno Ryuzaki, an auburn hair girl and chocolate colored eyes walk around the park (yeah you guess right: She is lost again). She can't remember how she ends up in the park walking around in circles and the most horrifying is she can't remember where the heck she put her phone.

"Damn it, why am I here and first of all how can I go to Tennis Tournament if I don't know where I am."Sakuno said out loud as she walks around again and again until she heard a shot of a gun. She screeches and jumps at the sudden sound. Suddenly in a brief moment, there was a man in black carrying a man who by the looks of it is already beaten up. Sakuno quickly hide on the bushes and watch as the man beaten the man.

Suddenly, she felt a touch on her feet and she quietly put her hands to her mouth stopping herself from screaming.

"Oh? God. Don't let them see me."She prayed silently but because of every movement on the bush, the man in black notice it and walk over to see. As they look at the bush, they see the squirming Sakuno.

"Umm…H-hello?"Sakuno said and smile nervously. The man's raise there brow at her.

"Why are you hiding there, squirt?"The man, that Sakuno thought the leader asks her.

"Umm…I didn't see anything. Please just let me go now."Sakuno pleaded as she bowed down several times. The man's chuckle lightly and slap her hard as she stumble on the cold cement.

"No…please…don't hurt me…I-i wont say anything j-just let m-me go."Sakuno pleaded again tears flowing down on her cheeks. The leader smirk at her direction and started to walk away. Sakuno sigh in relief but she was shock when she heard what had the leader say.

"Bring her with us."The leader said and the other man started to drag her and she keeps struggling.

"Nooooooo…Let me go…Let me go…Let me…"Sakuno didn't finish what is she saying when the man hit her and she fell unconscious. The man didn't notice that Sakuno left all her things as they drag her towards the car.

**End of Prologue**

Finally finish with my prologue… I hope everyone like this… Wait for my next chappie…

Don't forget to RxR…..


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first try on RyoSaku fic so please take easy on me will yah? And also hope you like…Please don't forget to RxR…Tnx

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Prince of Tennis.

~O~

**Are You Sakuno?**

**Chapter 1: Missing**

Sumire Ryuuzaki worriedly walk around the room with her was Ryoma's parents.

"Calm down, old hag. She might be with her friends so don't worry."Nanjiroh, Ryoma's father said. Sumire glared at him hard.

"Shut up. Sakuno is not like that even if she's with her friends she would call to me if she's not going home. And Tomoka said she didn't see Sakuno today."Sumire said sighing again and again.

Suddenly, the door bell rang and immediately Sumire stand up and wait for the regulars to come in. Fuji is the first one to come in.

"Did you find her? What did the police said? Where is she? Where's my granddaughter?"Sumire half-yelled. She is very worried now, it's already night time and his granddaughter is missing. Fuji stays silent while the other regulars bow down.

"Syuusuke, answer me."Sumire yelled and the other's flinch. Fuji sighs and sat down.

"We're sorry sensei but we didn't see Sakuno. We ask all her friends but they say they haven't seen her seen yesterday and the police say tomorrow they will start searching for her."Fuji explain while Sumire felt like fainting now. Rinko, Ryoma's mother, assist her to sit down. Oishi quickly get her a glass of water.

"Damn it. What if something happens to her? I'll probably kill myself now."Sumire said as she put her hands on her face.

"Sumire-san, don't say that. She's alright and I know that. Here drink some water so you can calm down."Rinko said as she handed Sumire the glass of water Oishi get.

"Thank you, Rinko and everyone I'm sorry if I yelled to you."Sumire said as she smiles weakly. Everyone just nodded at her.

_Ringgggggggggggggggggggg_

Everyone turn to Fuji as he answers his phone.

"Yes…aha…aha…aha…aha…WHAT…? Aha…alright were going there."Fuji said as he hang up and turn to everyone.

"They found Sakuno's things on an abandoned park at the back of Tokyo Square."Fuji said and Sumire stand up.

"Did they see Sakuno?"Sumire ask and everyone notice Fuji's look.

"They didn't saw her but they saw a dead body of the man at the corner of the park."Fuji said and Sumire fainted luckily Nanjiroh is there to catch her.

"Sensei…?"Everyone shouted and Oishi help Nanjiroh on putting Sumire on the couch. Tezuka step in and look at everyone.

"Oishi stay here and look after the coach. Momo, Kaidoh, and Ryoma help Oishi here. I and the others will be going to check on the crime scene."Tezuka said and give everyone a look but Ryoma butted in.

"No, I won't stay here. I will go with you."Ryoma said as he gives Tezuka a hard look and Tezuka did the same.

"Its okay, Tezuka. Let Ryoma come with you."Rinko said as she gives a sad smile at Tezuka, Ryoma turn to her mother and nodded.

"Fine…"Tezuka mumble while Fuji and Ryoma smirk.

"Lets go then, the police wont wait for us."Fuji said and started to walk out and give a respective bow to everyone while the others did the same and walk out. Tezuka turn to Oishi and nodded, Oishi smile at him and nod back.

**With Sakuno**

Sakuno breathe heavily and tried to turn to her side but cant, she can't move because she was tied to her hands and feet. She tried to scream but to her disappointment it was also tied. She tried to look around for light but all she can see was pure pitch black.

"_Where am I? Oh! Kami-Sama! Help me get out of this place! Please!"_Sakuno prayed while tears were falling down to her cheeks.

"_Obaa-san, Ryoma-kun, Tomoka-chan, Tezuka-nii, Senpai-tachi's! Help me! Please!"_Sakuno beg in her mind as if the others can hear her. Suddenly, the dark room was illuminated with light and Sakuno blink in surprise.

"Hey! Squirt! Get up and we are going somewhere!"A man voice calls her and she felt her body being drag somewhere out of the room. She felt very weak and she can't even struggle and she felt darkness around her and she faint.

**With the Regulars**

Tezuka, Ryoma and the others arrive at the abandoned park and were greeted by the police.

"Good evening. So? Where are the things you said you see?"Fuji asks as he looks around. The police showed them a bag with a strawberry designed all over.

"Here…We saw it at the bush and also a pendant."The police said and handing them the things.

"We can say that those thing were own by a girl but we don't know whose the owner that's why we are assuming you might know the owner."The police explain while the regulars scan the thing that was handed by them.

"It was Sakuno's things."Ryoma mumble and look away while the regulars turn to him and sigh.

"How can you be sure, young man?"The police ask while the others sigh.

"That pendant, no it's not a pendant it's a charm on the bracelet I give her and the bag is the one we bought when we go shopping for the first time."Ryoma mumble but the police clearly heard him.

"I see…You were saying that your friend is missing since this afternoon, am I right?"The police said and turn his head to the side to think while the regulars nodded.

"Its seems your friend were kidnap by the guys who killed that man."The police said and pointed at the body that was lying on the ground while the other police investigating. The regulars widen there eyes.

"WHAT?"They shouted in unison except Tezuka and Ryoma.

"How could that be, officer?"Tezuka ask and the others quiet down. Ryoma also raise his brow for inquiry.

"Well…Its seems your friend has seen the murderer's and they decided that they should take her because she might tell the police about what she had seen."The police explain and the regulars nodded.

"Can you immediately track down the kidnappers?"Tezuka ask with a raise brow. The police shook his head.

"Maybe, it's hard to take action because we don't have evidence on who did this thing."The police explain and the regulars sigh while Ryoma clench his hand.

"So you were saying. You cannot find Sakuno because of goddamn evidence…"Ryoma said glaring at the police. Fuji put a hand on his shoulder but Ryoma simply shook it off and walk out.

"Sorry for his action, officer."Tezuka said and bow slightly. The police simply smile understandingly.

"I understand. No worries, young man. I'll probably call you if we got some clues about the whereabouts of the kidnappers. Good night."The police said and walk out towards the other police.

"Let's go its already late, the others might get worried."Tezuka said and they started to walk towards where Ryoma went.

"Fuji, talk to Ryoma."Tezuka ordered and Fuji simply smiles.

"As you wish, Tezuka."Fuji mumble and the rest of the walk are quiet.

**End of Chapter 1**

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Enjoy reading and please don't forget to RxR…^_^


End file.
